Fears
by o-WinterQueen-o
Summary: Just a short HichiIchi drabble about a small fear of Ichigo's.


**Just a random drabble I've been sitting on for a while, it's not much, but I hope y'all like it~ It came from a little headcannon made during a rp thread on tumblr with one of my favorite partners~**

* * *

Shiro ushered a sleepy Ichigo into his bedroom, not bothering to turn on the light as their only intention was getting to bed. It was late and they were both tired, having spent the entire day out at an amusement park.

Shiro stripped down to his boxers and flopped down onto the bed while Ichigo began to change into sleep clothes. Shiro admired the way the moonlight shone on his King's unclothed flesh from his spot on the bed. However when Ichigo began to cover himself with a large t-shirt, Shiro stood and wrapped his arms around the other male from behind.

"Hurry up King." Shiro whined. "Ya don't need clothes, I've seen it all before~"

"Pervert." Ichigo sighed sleepily, dropping the shirt anyways and allowing himself to be pulled into the bed in just boxer shorts.

He knew this bed as well as he knew his own, having slept in it almost as often. Ichigo slipped between the sheets and slid into Shiro's waiting arms. They curled up close to each other, enjoying the closeness and simple warmth.

Shiro reached up to stroke Ichigo's hair, "Hey Ichi?"

"Hmn?" He hummed sleepily.

"Why didn't ya tell me that yer afraid of roller coasters?"

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably, mumbling, "'m not 'fraid of roller coasters..."

"Oh really?" Shiro asked skeptically. "Then what was that at the amusement park? When you were clingin' ta the harness fer dear life?"

Ichigo turned away and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Oi," Shiro wrapped his arms around the other male's waist and whispered lowly into Ichigo's ear, his breath tickling the nape of Ichi's neck. "Yer my King, my partner, my boyfriend Ichigo. Ya can tell me anything."

Ichigo sighed, "I know..."

"Then why won't ya tell me what's wrong Ichi?"

"Why won't you just drop it Shi?"

"'Cause I should know what's buggin' ya an' what yer scared of. Otherwise how am I supposed ta protect ya from it?"

"Fine..." Ichigo mumbled, twisting around so he was facing Shiro's chest. "I'm not afraid of roller coasters...at least not the normal ones. It's just when they go upside down or spiral, then I can't stand it. It makes me feel sick and shaky. And then roller coasters break down and get stuck all the time. I hate that thought...of getting stuck while on a loop or spiral. It freaks me out."

Shiro resumed stroking his King's hair as he spoke, holding him tightly. "Why didn't ya say anythin' King? We didn't have ta ride that roller coaster."

"'Cause you really wanted to ride it with me and I didn't want to ruin it for you..."

"Aww, Ichi..." Shiro murmured, pulling Ichigo closer. He ran his nose along Ichi's neck, nuzzling him.

Ichigo hugged Shiro back, his face pressed against Shiro's chest. They lay there for a few blissfully calm moments before Shiro decided to move them. He rolled, maneuvering them so he was on top of Ichi, his head hovering above Ichigo's, who'd been moved to lay on his back. Shiro propped himself up on his forearms, and lowered his head to capture Ichigo's lips in a small kiss.

It was a long slow kiss, neither tried to push it beyond that, they were too tired. It wasn't long before Ichigo was forced to broke the kiss, turning away to stifle a yawn.

"Aww," Shiro crooned teasingly as he fought off the urge to yawn as well. "Is my little Kingy sleepy?"

Ichigo scowled and hit Shiro on the arm, "Shut up Shi..."

"Aw, grouchy King~"

Ichigo was about to retort when his whines were swallowed up by another yawn.

"Ya just wanna go ta sleep then Ichi? Nothin' else?" Shiro asked with a suggestive smirk even though he was moments away from passing out himself.

"Like either of us could stay awake that long." Ichigo scoffed, shaking his head tiredly.

"Hah, yer right, fer once." Shiro mumbled, moving once again so he lay next to Ichigo, throwing an arm across the other's chest.

"G'night Shi..."

"Night Ichi."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please review!~**


End file.
